Denseness is Contagious
by Fate Suta
Summary: Yumeiro Patissiere my way! Ichigo and Kashino are childhood friends. She taught him everything he needed to be a patissiere, but one day she disappears. They meet up again at St. Marie Academy, but it seems that Andou and Hanabusa fell in love with her, like Kashino. They will make memorable adventures together, some sad, some sweet! Romance, Adventure, Humor, Hurt/Comfort. Rated T


**HI! Yumeiro Patissiere is one of my favorite animes! enjoy!**

**Ichigo: Well duuuuhhhhh! Yumeiro Patissiere is the best anime ever!**

**Cream and Vanilla: It's because you are starring in it Ichigo.**

**Cream and Vanilla: Stop copying me!**

**Ichigo: STOP FIGHTING!**

**Me: I am sooo stressed.**

**Cream and Vanilla: Fate Suta does not own any of Yumeiro Patissiere.**

**Cream and Vanilla: Stop copying me!**

(Flashbacks and thoughts are _italic)_

**Ichigo's****POV**

My name is Amano Ichigo. I am 14 years old right now. I've had the most painful past. I still remember it like it was yesterday. My past left scars on my heart.

_Flashback!_

_Ichigo's POV_

_I am 7 years old. My parents never paid attention to me even since I quit piano. They always praised Natsume, my litttle sister. They said I was a nuisance and told me to stop bothering Natsume because she needed to focus on piano. Natsume always said sorry to me because she ruined my life, but I told her everytime that I was proud to have a sister like her, and didn't care about what other people thought about me. But the thing was... I actually did. Everytime my parents went out with Natsume, I did the chores and my homework, then played the piano and baked pastries. Just because I quit doesn't mean I could forget. Music helps me express my emotions. The reason I bake pastries is because of my grandma. She taught me since I was 3 years old. I would like to become a patissiere or a musician, or event both when I grow up because I want to see people with smiles on their faces when they eat my sweets or listen to my music._

_I was walking in the park when I heard someone cry. I found a boy around my age sitting near a lake. I walked to him and asked him, "What's wrong?"_

_Kashino's POV_

_I looked up to see a pretty girl, my age. She had the most angelic voice ever, short brown hair tied into two pigtails, and chocolate brown eyes that makes your heart melt. I quickly wiped away my tears and looked up to her._

_Ichigo's POV_

_The boy wiped away his tears and began explaining why he was crying. I found out that the boy's name is Kashino Makoto. Turns out his parents want him to be a doctor like the rest of the family when he wants to be a patissiere like his uncle. When he finished his story he looked at me, looking for a response. I sighed. I looked at him with determined eyes and a soft smile, "I will teach you how to become a patissiere." And so our story went on._

_I only invited him to come over when my parents went out with Natsume, while I was in charge of the house. He came when they left, and left when they came home. I am now 9 years old. I've been learning how to make sweets for 6 years already, while I taught myself different piano songs without anyone knowing. Makoto is also 9 years old. He has been learning how to make sweet for 4 years now. For 2 years his uncle taught him, and for another 2 years I taught him. I have like another little sybling even though he is older than me. I make him refer me to Ichigo-nee-san if he wants to learn how to make sweets from me, and I call him Mako-kun. Ohhh! I almost forgot I am an awesome matchmaker! I can find anyone their true love anytime, anywhere! But I never knew I was soooooooooooooooooooooooooo dense about my own love life. Turns out Makoto likes me, but I never ever noticed._

_My happiness has finally returned from all those lonely years without my parents to help me reach my dreams, but that all came crashing down on August 31._

_My parents called me to the living room. I could see Natsume crying in a corner hugging her big fluffy panda bear. My parents sighed. My mom said, "Ichigo... We need you to move out and into Grandma's house." I could feel that I was on the verge of tears, but I held them back keeping my head held high. "Natsume hasn't been focusing on her studies because she wants to play with you, so you will have to live with Grandma." Dad said in a happy voice. That day my world broke. How would you feel if your parents told you, you have to live with someone else because you were a bother, but they were happy about it. I told Makoto that I was moving away. He asked me when he would ever see me again. I told him, "Who knows? But we will always be friends forever! Okay?" He only nodded._

_The next day I was off to my grandma and grandpa's house. They own the best patissiere shop in the world! (In my opinion) The only people I know who care about me were my grandparents, Natsume, and Makoto. I made new friends at my new school, but I kept up my cheerful attitude so I wouldn't see anyone down. I still was scarred for life in my heart that's for sure, though. _

_Flashback ends._

**_Ichigo is now 10 years old._**

_New Flashback!_

_I was making Strawberries and Cream Meringues when I accidentally burnt them in the oven. I cried, then my grandma came in to clean up the mess. I was sitting out in the flower garden, waiting for my grandma to finish cleaning. I wish I can become a better patissiere, so I can make others smile. I thought. A sparkly creamy colored butterfly flew down and landed in my hands._

_It turned into a small chibi girl with light wavy silky blonde hair that reached her toes. She had chocolate brown eyes like me, and wore a cream colored short sleeve dress that went up to her knees with cute bows. She has a golden whisk. She also wore a cute, frilly, white apron, and cream-colored ballet slippers that had ribbons that tied up to her knees. For a finishing touch she had a golden tiara in her hair with a heart diamond in the middle._

_Turns out she is my sweet spirit. Her name is Cream. My grandma also has one too. Our adventure is growing more exciting everyday!_

**Ichigo's** POV

Now, I'm 14 years old. I have long, wavy, silky brown hair, with the same big chocolate brown eyes. It's been 5 years since that day. I've been training how to be a patissiere with my grandma, and my grandpa helps me with piano. I am a very skilled patissiere and pianist now, all because of my grandparents. Everyone says I have a voice like an angel, too! Some day I might give that dream a try! My grandma recommended me to a patissiere school she used to go to called St. Marie Academy. I agreed. Cream helped me pack all of the things I need. I checked my cream-colored suit case with light pink roses on it to see if I had everything I needed. I have my clothes, recipe books, school textbooks, school supplies, bath soaps, toothbrush, brushes and combs, a little makeup, photo album, jewelry, shoes, etc. Yep! I have everything with me.

My grandparents hugged me, then I took off in a black car with a chafeur (sorry if I spelled it wrong) to St. Marie Academy. My suitcase was in the trunk. I held Cream in my lap, while she slept I looked out the window, without even knowing it 2 hours passed and we were at St. Marie Academy. I thanked the driver and walked with Cream hidden in my hair on my shoulder and my suitcase rolling along with me.

I saw a statue of the Sweets Spirits Queen. I set down a little treat, and prayed. _Sweets Spirits Queen, please lend me the courage and strength, so I can obtain my dream. Help me make friends, so we can all obtain our dreams together. I thought._ What happened next was REALLY unexpecting. A sparkly pink butterfly flew towards me, and turned into a sweets spirit. She had golden blond locks with big blue eyes, a cute, fluffy pink dress with ribbons, a cute, frilly, pink apron, pink ballet slippers, a pink bonnet, and a golden spoon.

She exclaimed to me, "Bonjour Ichigo! My name is Vanilla, and I will be your sweets spirit!" At that moment Cream's eyes shot open and she flew out of my hair and yelled angrily, "I am Ichigo's partner!" "Cream-sama! I respect you a lot, but I want to become Ichigo's partner!" Vanilla retorted. "What do you mean by Cream-sama?" I asked. "Oh! Cream-sama used to be the sweets spirits queen, but she retired, and is now a sweets spirit." Vanilla answered. I then said, "You can both be my sweets spirits. I would be happy to have another partner/friend along by my side!" I exclaimed cheerfully. "Fine... Ichigo. But only because I can still be your sweets spirit." Cream said. I smiled at her and she smiled back. Vanilla laughed, "Yayyy!" and sat on the other side of my shoulder. They both hid in my hair just in case someone with a sweet spirit saw them.

This is going to be quite an adventure, but it only just started!

**And... STOP! I know you want to read more just wait 'til the weekend because I am going to try to post as many chapters for all of my stories as I can! I'M PUMPED! AND ALL FIRED UP! (A little quote from Fairy Tail) If this chapter wasn't long enough tell me, then I will make my stories longer! **

**Kashino: When will I be put in the story?**

**Me: You will be in the next chapter, I promise.**

**Me: Besides I'm pretty sure you want me to put in some Kashigo moments huh! **_**I smirked, wriggling my eyebrows at**_**him**

**Kashino: WTF?! ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! ****_blushing hard_**

**Andou and Hanabusa: Don't let Makoto take Ichigo all to himself?!**

**Me: Hai, hai, hai! Anyways please review and place comments down below! Arigato!**


End file.
